ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Flynn
How Flynn joined the Tourney Flynn is a childhood friend of Yuri's, as well as a friend to Estelle. He joined the Imperial Knights at the same time as Yuri when they were younger for the purpose of "making a difference" in the world. But unlike Yuri, he stuck with it and has since continued to climb higher in rank, becoming the youngest to receive the title of Captain. He often helps the party deal with problems in their travels. He has a sense of justice similar to Yuri's, but he pursues it through a different method, attempting to solve matters through peaceful politics rather than forceful rebellion. He is unplayable in the Xbox 360 version of the game (save for a single battle,) but is a fully playable character in the Japanese PS3 version and Definitive Edition. When Flynn hears the Mishima Zaibatsu wants to subjugate the Imperial Knights, Flynn attempts to negotiate a peaceful solution, only to be ambushed by one Yue. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Flynn kneels with his hand about to take out his sword. After the announcer calls his name Flynn takes out his sword and dash thrusts towards the camera saying "I'm staying right here; Yuri is the one who started it all!" Special Moves Demon Fang (Neutral) Flynn swings his sword sending a wave of energy across the floor to his opponent. Shining Falcon (Side) Flynn does a slash to his opponent then makes a glyph under his opponent and sparks a pillar of light. Severing Blade (Up) Flynn does a sword slash to the right, then does a jumping slash. Tiger Rage (Down) Flynn does a jumping slash, then four slashes in midair to his opponent. Radiant Dragon Fang (Hyper Smash) Flynn announces "Now we end this!" and raises his sword into the air, prompting it to shine brightly. Flynn then aims his sword at his enemies, releasing three dragons with "Light Dragon... Destruction!!" that carry his foes into the air, dealing damage along the way. Firebird Flight (Final Smash) Flynn surrounds himself with flames saying "Inferno! Arise in my blade!". He then slashes the enemy three times saying "Ignite all before you!" before jumping backward in the air. Charging his sword, he says "Firebird Flight! Burn!" releases a phoenix-shaped blast of fire that burns all enemies in its way. Victory Animations #Flynn moves his sword to his left side and points it forward saying "Concentrate our efforts!" #Flynn thrusts his sword then kneels saying "By my honor as a knight..." #Flynn checks his leg, then stands and looks at his left hand saying "That was a fine bit of training." On-Screen Appearance Flynn runs in and takes out his sword saying "Now we'll have a real fight!" Trivia *Flynn's rival is a Chinese martial artist seen in Tekken Mobile, Yue. *Flynn Scifo shares his English voice actor with Musashi Miyamoto, Eiji Kisaragi, Motonair Mori, Dimitri "Dima" Maykov, Marcus Black, Johann Faust XIII, Lucifero and Ky Kiske. *Flynn Scifo shares his Japanese voice actor with Doomsday, Blaziken, Shin Kamiya, Patrick Star, Barney D. (in FMV Cutscenes), Light Yagami, Ling Yao, Alucard, Setsuna F. Seiei (in all his Mobile Suits), Takeshi Nanase and Gilthunder. Category:Namco's Tales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters